The overall objective of the PREVENT Program is to advance into clinical trials a candidate microbicide gel containing griffithsin (GRFT) that is designed to prevent rectal transmission of HIV-1. The primary responsibility of the Administrative Core (Core A) is to monitor, direct, and coordinate activities of the three research projects and three scientific cores to ensure that this objective is achieved efficiently, as quickly as possible, and in compliance with regulatory and sponsor requirements. The overarching goal of Core A is to provide scientific support to the PREVENT program's projects and cores to enable progression into the PREVENT clinical trial. Specific Aim 1 is to ensure effective PREVENT Program leadership through coordinated efforts of a Steering Committee (SC). Aim 2 is to provide administrative support for the effective functioning of the entire GRFT PREVENT program. Aim 3 is to provide centralized fiscal management of projects and cores, and Aim 4 is to provide an internal structure for both internal and external review of scientific progress.